It is important for hunters to carefully select their position especially taking into account the wind direction at that time. Game such as deer have a keen sense of smell and can easily detect the presence of the hunter thus avoiding adjacent territories. Game downwind from a hunter will avoid the hunter's location. Therefore, it is important for the hunter to select a stalking or waiting location downwind to avoid detection. Also, wind direction is important to bow hunters who need to gauge windage that an arrow will encounter when shot toward a target or animal. The wind will have a definite effect upon the trajectory of an arrow.
Also, hunters have used various odors to attract animals during a hunt. These odors are used both to conceal the hunter's scent and also to attract deer or other animals. These scents usually are strong and should be provided by means that do not contaminate the clothing or person of the hunter.
Various wind detectors and odor dispensers used by sportsmen have been known and used such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,734; 5,065,622 and 5,186,118. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,734 (Demos) a wind detector useful on a sailboat is disclosed. While adapted for use on a boat, Demos' device is too large to be carried by a hunter, is complicated and is required to be attached to a boat near the forward edge of the sail. Demo' winged wind detector has a substantially side view triangular configuration and is attached to a support means at its peak section for horizontal movement. A hunter would have a difficult time using the Demos device because of its weight, complex configuration and horizontal functionality. In addition, the Demos device would be too expensive for use by the average hunter. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,622 (Veenstra) a wind detector having a tail on one end formed by diverging feather segments is disclosed. The tail is located on a rod or beam that is rotational or rotatable upon a pin. The pin has an attachment means such as a standard alligator clip for attachment to a tree branch or the like. The Veenstra detector is too large to fit into the hunter's pocket and must be housed and carried in a case such as that shown in Veenstra's FIG. 4. A hunter must carry enough gear and the requirement of an additional carry case of Veenstra's detector would be inconvenient and burdensome. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,118 issued to Stinson, a wind-guaging method for use by hunters is disclosed which involves the use of a dispensing bottle containing visible powder. The hunter will disperse the powder into the air to create a wind-borne cloud for gauging the wind direction and velocity. The powder can also be used as a dispersed scent to attract animals to the desired location. When the powder is dispersed by the hunter, air currents will carry the low-density particles over large distances before they finally settle out and fall to earth. The floating scent trail attracts animals to the hunter's position. There is always the possibility that this odor will permeate the hunter's clothing or person. Also, the accuracy of a fine powder cloud may be somewhat misleading to the hunter, especially during strong windy conditions. In addition, the expense of a frequently dispensed and used wind detection means may become significant.
There are also several known systems for dispensing scents or odors to attract wild game such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,192 (Bilyeu); U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,502 (Foster); U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,477 (Floyd) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,626 (Forbes). In Bilyeu, a metallic container having apertures is filled with a lure scent composition comprising musk and animal urine. The container is then hung onto a tree or other structure so that the odor can escape from the apertures in the container to attract the animal. In Foster U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,502, a scent-dispensing means comprising an absorbent pad held within a pocket of a boot is disclosed. The pocket has ventilating means for communicating the scent to the air. The pad is resilient and the pocket is located above the heel in the backstrap so it flexes as the wearer walks. As in the other scent-dispensing means, the hunter's intention is to mask his own scent while providing one that will attract animals. Since the compositions providing these scents commonly contain ingredients such as animal urine, it would be preferable to use a dispensing device that would not come into contact with the hunter's clothing or body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,477 (Floyd) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,626 (Forbes) both disclose devices that emit animal-attracting scents. Floyd discloses a scent dispenser that is worn by the hunter as a strap while Forbes discloses a device that can be attached to a person or to foliage. These devices are wafers that can be stacked one over the other or can be used singularly.
In all of the above as with the present invention, scents such as urine, sex scents, food scents and musk can be used. Any of the scents disclosed in each of the above patents will function in the present invention.